Typically, the directional control concept utilizes an attitude reference provided by a two degree of freedom gyro to obtain missile attitude information used as an input to a conventional control system which generates corrective torques proportional to missile attitude. The directional control principle is utilized to compensate for the three principle directional error source, i.e., (1) linear thrust malalignment or failure of the thrust axis to pass through the rocket center of mass by a certain distance; (2) mallaunch or the unpredictable component of angular motion about a transverse axis at the instant the rocket leaves the laucher; (3) cross wind effect. Stable rockets turn upwind, and the thrust drives the rocket off the intended path.
The corrective torques are usually provided by selectively diverting a portion or all of the thrust producing gases which are directed through the exit throat of the rocket motor. The present inventive concept would not alter the flow of the propulsive gases but merely utilize the kinetic energy of the propulsive gases to produce the restoring torques to provide the directional control.